Lesson Number 1: Rimming
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: Story Request from Fireball-Fuchsia. Rated M for explicit language and some sexy time near the end. Ronnie is tired of the same old thing with being with a girl, so he decides to give guys a try. It opens a doorway for him and his friend, Filkins. Just how wide does it open? And how innocent can a 17 year old get?


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, just writing it out. There's explicit dialogue and pretty steamy scenes near the middle and ending. _

_Pairing: Top!Filkins x Bottom!Ronnie _

_Rating: M _

_Fanfic Request & Idea from Fireball-Fuchsia _

_Enjoy lovelies ~ .__。__.:*__・__° .__。__.:*__・__° .__。__.:*__・__° .__。__.:*__・_

Lesson Number 1: Rimming

* 6 hours ago *

_Ronnie woke up left arm extended to wind around a slim figure, girl with long red, wavy hair that slept next to him. Their legs were tangled together and they both were naked. The time was 11 AM, and Ronnie missed his shift for selling his goods. With a groan he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep movement minimal so he didn't wake up his partner. When he saw that she didn't budge he dug out a pair of underwear and pants, taking his phone with him into the kitchen. He made himself some coffee and looked around his apartment. He'd finally gotten enough money to get out of his parents crappy room, and although it was small and made for a low budget college student, it made due. _

"_Good morning sleepy head," the girl drawled, leaning against the door wall. She had on her underwear and one of Ronnie's shirts. _

"_Good morning.." he said back, drinking his coffee. _

"_Must've been some real fun last night. I can hardly walk in a straight line," she poured herself a cup of coffee before istting across from her._

"_Yeah...must've been..."_

"_...So, do you have anything to eat around here?"  
"No. I just order take out."  
"Oh...then this really was a one time deal..." she stood and went back to the bedroom, coming back out fully dressed and hair pulled up high. "if I just need a quick fix and run, then I'll know who to come to." _

_ She walked out after drinking her last bit of coffee. Ronnie stared at the door for a couple of minutes, gripping his cup hard. He hadn't taken the time to know his name because he assumed it was irrelevant._

_"Now I know just how right I was.." he stepped out and got the newspaper, skipping to the business ads for opening stores. One caught his eye. It was a new strip club with all males. _

"_How can you have a strip club without girls in it?" he muttered reading on. _

_AD – Tired of the same thing and want to try something new? That's what this is for; experiencing something beyond what you're used to. You won't regret it, and you might even become a little addicted. _

_ Ronnie felt his cheeks heat up at the 'addicted'. There were pictures of what he'd assumed to be dancers or whatever they called the people that danced on the stages. They were all handsome men. He felt something stir in his mind. His phone buzzed on the table in front of him and he answered on the 3rd ring. _

"_Hello?"  
"Hey. Are you still asleep? I called you earlier and you didn't pick up." Ronnie looked down at his phone and saw that Filkins had called him at least twice. _

"_Yeah, sorry, man, I had someone over. It was a pretty late night, didn't wake up till 11 and she bailed a bit after..." he popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it up. "so what were you calling me for?"  
"Wanted to know if we were gonna do anything today. I'm on my last pack of smokes and I feel like doing something more than just buying another set. You have any ideas?"  
"Actually, there's a new club that opened up a bit out of town. You heard of it?"  
"Uh, yeah, that all guys club...you do know that means that it's all guys,"  
"Yeah, that's why I wanna go,"  
"...Ronnie...I just said that there aren't any girls that squat there,"  
"And I said that's why I wanna go. You know, try some stuff out and see if it sticks. It couldn't hurt."  
_

_ The other end stayed quiet for a while before a long hefty breath told Ronnie that he hadn't hung up yet._

"_You have a specific time that you wanna head out?"  
"Not really, just whenever you come over and pick me up,"  
"Alright, then. Get ready. I'll be over in a couple of _minutes._"  
"Kay. Thanks." _

_They both hung up. _

* Present *

"C'mon, man. You can't seriously be doing this," Ronnie groaned.

"Sorry, but you gotta have an ID if you're getting in. It's just the law, Ronnie," the bouncer to the club, and also a custoer of Ronnie's goods, informed.  
"You owe him for givin' you that bud earlier," Filkings piped in. The bouncer looked aggrivated.  
"I'll pay him back but this ain't the time or the place to ask for freebies,"  
"Aight, true, true. But, how about we just pay extra?" Ronnie pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to him. "well?"

The bouncer looked over the bill and turned it up towards the light to see if it was real. After, he looked around and opened the door.

"Thanks man," Filkins walked in and Ronnie followed, door closing behind them.

The main room was dimmed with a red undertone. The dancers had a small light fixture above them. Most of the guests were females but there were some males sprinkled here and there. Filkins looked around and smirked.

"Well, I'll leave you to your expedition. Text when you wanna leave, but don't call," Filkins left Ronnie standing there and headed right over to a group of three girls that looked pleased that he'd joined their converstion. Ronnie sighed.

"There goes my beer pass," Ronnie muttered. He looked around and found and empty booth next to the dancers.

Before he could get to it someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw a man's chest first, having to look up. The man was very attractive and much taller than Ronnie. He had ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes, slightly tanned skin. He could've sworn right out that the man was much more beautiful than any other girl he's ever been with.

"You alone tonight?" he asked in an incredibly deep voice.

"A-actually no," Ronnie stuttered.

"Oh?...A pity. I was going to ask you to have a drink in the back with me,"  
"Oh...I didn't mean with someone like that, I just came here with my friend that ditched me as soon as we got here,"  
"...So then, you wouldn't mind having a drink?"  
"Not at all."

The man flashed a smile and nodded to someone over in the corner who left and came back with two glasses and a bottle of what appeared to be scotch. The man then led Ronnie behind the red velvet curtain. There was an endless hallway filled with doors on opposite corners. One of the doors was already ajar. Following the man, who's name he still didn't know, he sat and watched the person with the drink pour him a glass.

"That'll be all," he said. With a nod, the other left. Ronnie reached and grabbed the glass taking a quick sip.

"Wow," he plainly stated.  
"What? Never had scotch before?"  
"Not one this good," Ronnie took several more sips before it was gone. It was filled up again to the brim.

"This isn't cheap but it's not expensive,"

"Yeah...I don't have that much money..."  
"Oh...hm." the man drank his with little vigor and seemed to be eyeing Ronnie's shirt. The top three bottons were already undone.

"So, how old are you?" the man asked.

"Twenty-two," Ronnie replied. He didn't know why the guy asked so to avoid getting thrown out, he'd lied.

"Oh? You look pretty young,"

"Get that a lot,"

"So you've done this kind of thing before?"  
"Something like it,"

The man set down the drink and stood, hovering over the younger boy before pulling the glass from his hand and forcing him onto his back. Ronnie felt confused but kept on a cool exterior. The man above him looked pleased and lowered enough to kiss him. The kiss bruised Ronnies lips and the sucking made it more prominent. Ronnie felt more buttons be popped and pulled until his chest was exposed. The kiss got rougher and more intentional, and Ronnie felt himself giving control over to the other. When the buttons on his pants popped and his belt was pulled off, he broke the kiss. The man didn't seem to be angry.

"What kind of stuff do you like?" he asked. Ronnie caught his breath.

"U-uh, hanging out with friends, bullying kids, video games, rock music, sports, that sort of stuff," Ronnie answered. The guy laughed.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, what stuff do you like in bed?"  
"Oh. Just normal stuff I guess," he had assumed it meant basic sex.

"Into getting rimmed?" Ronnie stopped for a second. _What does 'rimmed' mean? _He wondered. But seeing the expectant gaze, he nodded.

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Well alright then. Get into position," the man unbuckled his own pants and pushed them down a bit.

"What do you mean exactly?"

The man shakes his head and pulls Ronnie's pants copmletely off and does the same with his briefs. He licked his lips and pulled out the semi hardened member. Ronnie groaned and bucked his hips right as the man pumped him. He was already leaking with secretions, and with a couple more strokes he came without any warning. The guy in between his legs blinked, looking down at his pants that were now covered with cum and felt his face that had also been hit. Sighing and aggrivated, the man stood up and looked down at Ronnie who was going through the after effects of an organsm.

"Are you sure that you're twenty-two and that you've done this kind of thing? Because really, you shouldn't have cum that fast," Ronnie felt it was time to tell the truth and pulled his underwear and pants back on.

"Truth is, I'm actually seventeen,"

"Tch..." the man pulled his pants all the way back up and wiped off his face with a tissue, pulling open the door. "Yeah. Come back when you're old enough to play with the big kids," Ronnie walked out, head hung, and looked back just enough to hear, "Now I know why you don't even know what rimming means." The door slammed.

Ronnie walked out of the hallway and back into the main room. He couldn't believe that there were parts of sex that he actually didn't know about. And with how the man acted, it seemed like rimming was painfully obvious to know. Because it was "so obvious", he wanted to know what it meant but didn't know who to ask.

"Filkins. Probably can tell me.. but where the hell did he go?" he leaned over the bar a little. The waiter walked over to him and smiles.  
"Can I help you with something?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm lookin' for my friend that I came in here with. Did you see him?"  
"Uh, yeah, think so," he pointed to the other side of the room with black silk draped over the entryway. "I think I saw him go in there,"  
"Okay, thanks,"  
"No prob." he left to get back to work.

Moving through the crowd, Ronnie pushed the cover away and saw the same layout as the one he went through.

"Filkins? You in here?" he called. There were multiple voices and it was hard to pick out his. He walked down the corridor and listened in through the doors till he found one that sounded like his friend.  
"Filkins?" he asked again.  
"Oh...oh yeah! Right there, AH!~ Harder! Fuck me harder!"  
"Ah...you're so damn tight,"

Ronnie shuddered and accidentally pushed open the door while he was backing away from it. He turned his gaze away immediately but looked back just as soon and saw Filkins in between a raven haired girls legs which held him firmly in place.

"...This a bad time?" Ronnie asked.

"What do you think?" Filkins asked, tone harsh.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me..." she shouted and uncrossed her legs, standing up.  
"Uh, sorry..." Ronnie apologized. Filkins sighed and stood.  
"Hold on, don't leave me like this," Filkins said. The girl glared at the both of them and pulled on her clothes.  
"Jerk off or something. You said you'd locked the door..." she left the room and Filkins cursed.

"Great, just great, man. Why the hell couldn't you ave come in thirty minutes later? I mean, you had to have heard us. Boner kill," Ronnie just stood in the doorway.

"Sorry..."

Filkins sat up and covered his lap with a blanket at the edge of the bed, digging around for a cigarette. He patted the part next to him and Ronnie sat down.

"How did your experimenting go?" Ronnie looked up and saw the man he was with next to the bar and holding another, slimmer, and younger looking boy around the waist. Practically fuming, he nodded towards him and Filkins saw him.

"Why are you so angry?"  
"He kicked me out when he found out I was seventeen. He said he wasn't into little boys and made fun of me for not know what rinning meant," Ronnie said.

"Rinning?"  
"Rinning! Rimming! Whatever the hell that word was. He made fun of me because I didn't know what it meant because I'm still a 'baby'."

Filkins cheeks flushed and had a mental image of Ronnie getting rimmed, bent over and completely submissive to the man at the bar.

"Did he tell you that he wanted to rim you? Or that he wanted you to rim him?" Filkins asked. Ronnie rolled his eyes.  
"He wanted to rim me,"

His already hard member throbbed with new interest. The man sticking his tongue up Ronnie's ass in his mind slowly turned into him doing it.

"Can we please just go?" Ronnie asked, head in his hands.

"Yeah..."

Filkins pulled his closed back on, trying to avoid anyone seeing his boner and to avoid cuming all over his pants from the tight fabric. Getting in the car was a pain and changing from gas to brake made it all worse. His mind was wandering, and all he could think about was Ronnie's ass. What it might look and taste like, what color it would be, bright pink or red, how tight it would feel. He felt himself leaking and muttered another curse for the evening. The silence in the car was causing tension, and Ronnie thought that maybe Filkins was still angry at him for being a cock blocker.

"...So, what does rimming mean?" he asked. Filkins let out a small breath.

"It means you stick your tongue in someone's asshole," he answered blankly. Ronnie's face turned every shade of red.

"Then I really wouldn't...know...I'm too self conscious to do that,"

Even though Ronnie said that he was still curious about how it might feel. If it would hurt, be the equivalent of having a dick shoved up one's ass, or if it would be pleasant.

"Have you ever rimmed someone or been rimmed?"

"No, I haven't done either but I wouldn't mind trying it with someone that has a nice ass,"

"Is there anyone at school that you'd wanna rim?"

The side of Filkins mouth twitched upwards and he stopped at a red light and reached over, gripping Ronnie's butt.

"There's one boy with a really nice ass," he said, voice a bit hoarse. Ronnie jumped at the suddenness and looked at him, catching the strange glimmer in his friends eyes. Even when the light turned green, Filkins still didn't drive.

"Y-you should probably get driving so that we don't get in trouble with my mom. I'm supposed to be visiting for the weekend..."

"Yeah? … Then we shouldn't keep em' waiting,"

The rest of the drive to Ronnie's ex home was just as awkward as the drive from the club. When they pulled up the driveway his mom walked out and hugged him, kissing his cheeks and saying endearing things. Ronnie was embarrassed from the showing of love. There was a breakthrough with money so they'd gotten some work done on the place and it didn't look as run down as before. His mom even looked like she was doing better, and that made him happy. Filkins still sat in his car and watched the two, looking a bit sad.

"Oh, is that Filkins in there?" she asked leaning down and waved at the boy. He waved back.

"Yeah, we went to a club and he's droppin' me off," Ronnie said.

"Well why don't you invite him inside. He can even stay the night, it's getting pretty late and people drive crazy at nighttime, and he'll have some company,"

"I really don't think that's a good id –"

"Actually, I'd love to stay, thank you so much." Filkins got out of his car and locked the doors, smiling in a way people considered "angelic".

His intentions were anything but that, though. Lingering feelings for wanting to taste his friends butt, the offer was too good to pass up. Ronnie's mom returned the smile and went into the house to see if they had any extra pillows to spare. After she walked away the smile quickly turned into a smirk, and Ronnie got uneasy. _He's definitely still mad at me. That smirk...don't do anything with my mom around... _his thoughts were frantic. He retreated into the house to not be alone with his friend any longer.

"You can have the guest bedroom,"  
"Oh no, he can share a room with you. You're both such good friends, and it must be a while since he's had someone to be around," Mrs. Lampanelli insisted.  
"No, really. In the guest bedroom he'd have his privacy,"  
"Okay, I understand. You don't want me around you," Filkins interrupted with a sad tone. Mrs. Lampanelli placed her hands on her hips.

"Ronnie, let that boy stay in your room, he's your friend? Why would you treat him like that?" she pushed. Ronnie looked at his mom then at Filkins who kept his sad expression and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can stay in my room." he walked into the hallway and headed to his room, Filkins following behind him.  
"Thank you, Mrs.L." he said with a small smile. She nodded and smiled back at him before leaving to talk to Mr. Lampanelli.

Ronnie sat on the bed and started to mentally prepare himself for the worst. He didn't know what his friend would do, so when Filkins walked in and closed the door, locking it, he tensed.

"Oh man, come on. I'm sorry about walking in on you two, I won't do it again, I swear. It was an accident,"

"You should be. Thanks to you I got stuck with blue balls. I should beat you into a bloody pulp...unless..."

"U-unless what?"  
"IF you let me rim you, I might reconsider beating your face in,"

Ronnie blushed and eased up a little knowing that might get out of being pumbled, but felt a little strange.

"Can I take a shower first. I...want to be squeaky clean for...'that'."

"Yeah."

Ronnie made his escape into the bathroom connected to his room and closed the door behind him before discarding all clothing and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up. The pipes for his bathroom were still busted. Since he wasn't around there wasn't a need to get them fixed so he stood there for about five minutes before he stepped in. Filkins sat on his bed and tapped his feet in a fast rhythm. He unzipped his pants to let himself release some strain, but was getting impatient. He didn't know why his friend was taking so long but he figured cleaning out your butt wouldn't take ten plus minutes.

Deciding to at least see if he was still inside the shower and not sneaking through a window, he cracked open the door and looked inside. The curtains were open enough for him to see a clear view of Ronnie near fingering himself, getting clean.

"Forget all this," he muttered, and threw off his remaining clothes before sneaking into the bathroom and joined the unsuspecting teen. Feeling someone else there with him, Ronnie turned around and jumped back into the wall.  
"W-what the –" Ronnie looked down at Filkins cock and felt his mouth water. It was big, bigger than his, and he was a comfortable size. He was also very, very erect. Filkins smirked down at him.  
"Yes?"  
"W-we should wait and do this in the bedroom. V-voices e-echo in the bathroom,"  
"So that means that the noises you make will sound louder?" Ronnie blushed and nodded, putting his hands in front of his semi hard, still growing, problem.

Filkins got closer and with him Ronnie backed up till he was completely pressed against the wall. Reaching behind the shorter male, Filkins turned off the water and pulled him close, their cocks pressing against each other. Both moaned with want and Ronnie bucked his hips, Filkins grinding for more.

"Gh...get on your hands and knees," he ordered, losing the rest of his tolerance. Ronnie did as he was told, feeling very exposed and nervous but excited.

"This is what that guy wanted to do to you," Filkins knelt down and stuck his tongue inside Ronnie's puckered hole which clenched almost immediately as he entered.

Ronnie groaned from in front of him and parted his legs more, moving his hips back to meet the muscle that abused, curled, and dug deep into his ass. Filkins continued his torturous pace and Ronnie's cries of pleasure filled the room. With one...two...three sucks, Ronnie was a mess, and with an arch, he came hard onto the part of the tub in front of him. Filkins pulled out his tongue and smiled slyly.

"You came before me. I guess some guys have sensitive nipples and others have sensitive holes. Like you, your hole is your weak spot, isn't it? I bet you your mom probably heard you. You were so loud just now. You made such slutty sounds that you got me all hard." Filkins pumped himself and slapped Ronnie's ass, pressing his dick against Ronnie's puckered hole. The younger boy looked back at his friend in a lust haze.

"I-I'm sorry f-for coming before you. Is there anything I can do to make it u-up to you?"

"Well, there is one thing,"

Without warning Filkins thrusted into Ronnie's unprepared hole and paused for a second, moaning as his walls closed around him and pulled him in deeper. Ronnie yelled in pain and pleasure, his prostate being brushed against. Tears fell down his eyes and he shivered.

"I-it h-hurts," he whimpered. Filkins rubbed his lower back and held himself back as much as he could.

"I-I know, just breath. It'll get better,"  
"O-okay..." Ronnie took a couple of minutes to relax as best as he could. It felt like his insides were being stabbed. It was worse than a gunshot or being hit with a ball. Even being punched by Filkins. "G-good you can move..." 

Filkins started out slow for Ronnie's sake but when his groans of uncomfortableness turned into moans of lust, he sped up into a violent torrent of movement. He pulled Ronnie up, back to chest, and pinched his nipples, twisting them, pulling out a gasp of surpirse.

"D-dont' ahhh~ touch me there, nghh~"  
"Oh, but you love it," he continued to slam into the boy, and reached one hand to pump him in time. Ronnie thrashed against him, moaning louder.

"I-i'm gonna cum!"  
"Ah, me too..damn you so fucking tight, so hot, ah!"

A final thrust and both of them came, white light flashing in front of their eyes. Filkins panted above his friend and rode out his orgasm very slowly before pulling out and sat, pulling Ronnie into his lap.

"Now...* pant * you know what rimming is. What do you * pant * think?"

"It's amazing..." Ronnie leaned back and tried to catch his breath.

"...Are you going to go back to that guy?"  
"I've got a real man right here. Then there's you, too." 

Ronnie laughed breathily when Filkins playfully pushed him. _The ad was right, you will get addicted. _

END

_Hey, hope that this was good and I hope I spaced the story out okay enough. If you wanna review I'd love to see it, and don't be afraid to critique on things I can work out. _


End file.
